


Zersplittert

by ladyofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/ladyofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein Herr hatte ihn lange vergessen, aber jetzt hat Ramsay eine Überraschung für Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zersplittert

Theon war immer stolz gewesen, viel zu stolz. Er dachte, er hätte einen Namen, einen wichtigen Namen. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, wo er hingehört. Nicht wie Reek - Reek kannte seinen Platz. Reek war folgsam und bescheiden, so bescheiden! Niemals stolz. So mochte sein Herr ihn. Theon musste diese Lektion lernen - immer und immer wieder. Aber Reek, Reek konnte sie auswendig. Sie war in jede Faser seines Körpers geschrieben, pulsierte bei jedem Herzschlag durch seine Adern.

Gehorsam.

Es hatte ihn Finger und Zehen, sein Lächeln und seinen Stolz gekostet, aber Reek kannte jetzt seinen Namen.

*** * ***

Die Zelle war dunkel und stickig. Seine amputierten Finger und Zehen puckerten und pochten. Seine Kleider waren verdreckt und stanken nach schimmelnden Stroh, Schweiß und Fäkalien.  Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wann er ihn dort zurückgelassen hatte - vor einer Woche? Vor zwei?

Ramsay war von der Jagd zurückgekommen und war wütend gewesen. _Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Nicht ungefragt._

Er hatte Reek die Treppen hinunter gestoßen, an seinen Kleidern gezerrt, bis sie zerrissen. Nachdem Ramsay die Zellentür zugeschlagen hatte, hatte Reek gewartet. Aber Ramsay kam nicht zurück. Niemand kam.

Er lauschte, versuchte wach zu bleiben, doch irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein. Als er aufwachte hatte, sich nichts verändert.

Aber jetzt hörte er etwas. Gedämpfte Schritte, die näher kamen. Er hörte das Klirren des Schlüssels, das Schaben, als er sich im rostigen Schloss drehte. Die Tür quietschte und es war blendend hell.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er Umrisse erkennen konnte,

Ramsay streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Komm, Reek, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."

Reeks Beine zitterten bei jedem Schritt. Die Treppe nach oben schien unendlich.

Und das Blut pulsierte in Reeks Ohren. _Überraschung. Eine gute oder eine schlechte?_

Vor der Tür zu Ramsays Zimmer blieben sie stehen.

"Zieh dich aus - ich will deinen Dreck nicht in meinem Zimmer."

Reek nickte und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf, ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Seine Finger zitterten und verkrampften, als er versuchte, den Gürtel seiner Hose aufzuknöpfen. Das Lederband glitt ihm aus den Fingern, wieder und wieder.

Er hörte, wie Ramsay zischend Luft einsog.

Reek schluckte und blickte zur Seite. Das Metall funkelte kalt.

Ramsay warf sein Messer von einer Hand in die andere. "Du brauchst zu lange."

Reek fror ein. "Bitte, mein Herr, ich ..."

Ramsay griff nach dem Bund seiner Hose. "Still."

Reek hörte auf zu atmen. Die Messerspitze fuhr über seine Rippen, die Taille herab bis zum Hosenbund, ein leichtes Kratzen auf der Haut, ein weißer Streifen blieb zurück. Das Messer machte ein reißendes Geräusch, als es durch den Stoff glitt. Die Hose glitt an Reeks dürren Beinen herab, lag in Fetzen zu seinen Füßen.

Er atmete aus.

Ramsay stieß die Tür auf und schubste ihn ins Zimmer. Reek stolperte über den Teppich, graues, weiches Fell. Wolfsfell. Aus der Wanne am Fenster stieg Dampf auf. Ein voller Bottich Wasser stand daneben. Reek sah sich unschlüssig um. Sie waren allein. Ramsay zerrte ihn am Arm hoch. "Steig in die Wanne."

"Ja, mein Herr." Reek machte kleine Schritte. Das Fell kitzelte unter seinen Füßen.

Im unbewegten Wasser spiegelte sich sein Gesicht: Große, leere Augen, strohiges, weißes Haar, eingefallene Wangen, aufgesprungene Lippen - Haut, so grau wie der Tod. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück - aber da war Ramsay schon hinter ihm. Die Finger bohrten sich wie Krallen in seinen Rücken. "Lass mich nicht warten."

Hastig kletterte er über den Rand, ließ seine knochigen Beine in das Wasser gleiten. Es war so heiß, dass sich seine Haut sofort knallrot färbte und ihm schwindlig wurde. Die Haut brannte, wo sie seit dem letzten Mal noch nicht verheilt war.

Ein Schwamm lag im Wasser - Reek sah fragend zu Ramsay auf, eher er langsam den Schmutz von seiner Haut schrubbte. Das Wasser war bald braun.

Ramsay beugte sich nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte. "Steh auf, Reek."

Reek hielt sich am Rand fest, kam schwankend hoch, schwarze Punkte flackerten vor seinen Augen. Kaum stand er, kippte Ramsay ihm den Bottich heißen Wassers über den Kopf. Er schrie kurz auf, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, seine Knie gaben nach und nur Ramsays Hand um seine Hüfte hielt ihn davon ab zu fallen.

Ramsay zog ihn aus der Wanne und ließ ihn auf den Teppich gleiten. Keuchend blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte hoch zur Decke.

Ramsay warf ihm ein Tuch hin. "Trockne dich ab und komm dann zum Bett."

Reek nahm das Tuch und rubbelte die Haut trocken. _Bett? Sein Bett? Nein, nein. Nein!_ Reek wusste, was Ramsay in seinem Bett mit Mädchen. Frauen und alten Weibern tat. Was er mit Theon getan hatte. Das ganze Blut, die hilflose Schreie, das aufblitzende Messer. _Nein, nein, nein._

Aber er stand auf und humpelte langsam über den Teppich zum Bett. Die Daunendecke war zurückgeschlagen. Ramsay saß am Rand, beobachtete jede Bewegung und strich mit den Fingern über das Laken.

"Schlüpf unter die Decke", flüsterte er ihm zu, fast zärtlich, fast wie ein Liebhaber.

Reek gehorchte.

Es war warm und weich und trotzdem fror er.

Ramsay legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, strich mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange. Eine Berührung, so sanft wie die Flügelschläge eines Schmetterlings.

"Heute habe ich wunderbare Neuigkeiten erhalten, mein lieber, lieber Reek." Finger tänzelten durch seine Haare. "Deswegen möchte ich heute einen schönen Tag mit meinem Liebsten Reek verbringen. Und heute Abend gibt es ein Fest und du wirst auf dem Podium neben mir sitzen." Seine Lippen waren so nah an Reeks Ohr, dass er den feuchten Atem spürte. "Freust du dich?"

"Ja, mein Herr."

Ramsay lächelte. Und es sah fast echt aus. "Du musst hungrig sein. Ich hab für dich warmen Haferbrei, mit Honig, ganz viel Honig und zerlassener Butter. Und Erdbeeren, weil heute ein besonderer Tag ist." Ramsay nahm die Schale vom Nachttisch und reichte sie ihm. Sie war noch warm von außen und der Duft lag süßlich in der Luft. "Iss."

"Da-da-danke, mein Herr." Es schmeckte noch süßer, als es roch. Reek war sich sicher, noch nie etwas besseres gegessen zu haben. Mit jedem Löffel schlich sich mehr und mehr ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

"Du lächelst ja."

Reek erstarrte. Der Löffel glitt aus seiner Hand und fiel platschend in die Schale zurück. "Nein, nein, Reek lächelt nicht. Reek lächelt nie, mein Herr." _Er hat Theons Lächeln immer gehasst. Er hat es ihm aus dem Gesicht geschlagen._

Was im nächsten Moment geschah, verstand Reek nicht: Ramsay beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Reeks Stirn. Feucht, kratzig, aber warm.

"Heute darf Reek lächeln, heute ist ein besonderer Tag."

 _Er ist glücklich. Warum? Er ist nie glücklich. Aber ich darf nicht fragen, nicht fragen. Ich muss ein guter Reek sein._ Er verneigte sich kurz. "Danke, mein Herr."

Als Reek fertig gegessen hatte, nahm Ramsay ihm die Schale ab und stellte sie zurück auf den Nachttisch. Er lächelte ihn breit an - dann drückte er ihn herab ins Bett. _Gefügig. Gefügig muss ich sein. Dann tut er mir nicht mehr weh als nötig. Dann wird er zufrieden sein mit Reek._ Er schloss die Augen und wartete, spürte aber nur, wie sich die Decke warm um seine Schultern legte.

"Schlaf ein bisschen, ich komm gleich zurück."

Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. _Er holt die anderen, ganz sicher holt er die anderen, und dann ... wie beim ersten Mal, als es noch Theon war ..._ Theon wollte schreien, weglaufen, aber Reek wusste, er durfte es nicht. Es würde es nur schlimmer machen. Er blieb stumm und schloss die Augen. _Denk an jemand anderes, dann wird es nicht so wehtun._ Vor seinem geistigen Auge flackerte kastanienfarbendes Haar, tiefblaue Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schlug die Augen auf und wartete. Vom Hof her hört er Gelächter, das Bellen der Hunde. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Die Luft roch klar. Nacht Wintermorgen. Hoffnung.

  __

*** * ***

Reek wachte auf, als Ramsay sich auf die Bettkante setzte. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, mein Herr." Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen. Er war immer noch mit Ramsay allein.

Ramsay hielt einen Krug hoch. "Ich habe Glühwein für uns beide." Er schenkte zwei Becher aus und drückte einen davon in Reeks rechte Hand. Der Wein roch würzig und war dunkelrot, wie Blut. Sie stießen an und tranken, einen Becher, zwei. Der Wein stieg Reek zu Kopf, ließ die Gedanken schwer und klebrig werden. Und einfach, viel einfacher. Er war Reek, niemand sonst. Niemand mit Sorgen, die größer waren als Finger, Zehen, Zähne und andere Dinge.

Sein Herr strich ihm über den Kopf, über die Wange, den Hals hinab zur Schulter, zärtlich, viel zu zärtlich. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den ganzen Körper. Seine Augenlider schluge auf und nieder, im Rhythmus seines Herzschlages, schneller und schneller. Ramsay beugte sich vor, heißer Atem streifte seine Wangen und im nächsten Moment lagen Ramsays Lippen auf seinen.

Reeks Augen fielen zu. Er war nicht mehr in Ramsays Zimmer. Er war in Winterfell, im Götterhain, bei den heißen Quellen. Und Ramsay war fort und Robb war da. Und Reek war nicht mehr Reek sondern Theon. Und sie lachten und balgten im heißen Wasser, wie Jungen es tun, die noch keine _richtigen_ Sorgen kennen. Und dann hatte Robb ihn geküsst. Und gelacht.

_Vorbei._

Ramsay fuhr mit den Fingern durch Reeks Haar, hielt seinen Kopf fest, presste seine Lippen härter gegen ihn, stieß ihm die Zunge in den Mund.

Da überwältigte es ihn: der saure Geruch von Ramsays Haut, der faulige Geschmack seines Atems, der wuchtige Körper, der ihn zu zerdrücken drohte. Tief im Inneren weinte Theon, schrie, schlug um sich, kratzte und biss. Aber Reek blieb ganz still. Reek wollte keine Zehen und Finger, keine Zähne und andere Dinge mehr verlieren.

Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Ramsays kalte Augen, öffnete den Mund ein Stück, ließ die Zunge gegen seine gleiten, fuhr mit den Fingern über Ramsays Rücken, krallte sich im Stoff fest.

"Das gefällt dir."

"Ja, mein Herr." Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er jemand anderes. _Nur eine Illusion. Es ist vorbei, vorbei. Und mein Name ist Reek._

Ramsay lachte. "Es ist einfacher, als ich dachte." Er streifte sich die Kleider ab und presste seinen nackten Körper gegen ihn. "Wie lange es dir wohl noch gefällt."

Ramsay drang so plötzlich, so hart in ihn ein, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Ramsay bemerkte es nicht - oder es gefiel ihm. Er leckte ihm über die Wange, küsste seinen Hals, während er immer wieder in ihn hinein stieß.

Reek dachte an die Huren und Mädchen, die Theon gehabt hatte. Theon hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht. Als Reek den Kopf in den Nacken warf, sich aufbäumte und die Hände um Ramsays Schultern legte, fragte er sich, ob sie auch alles nur vorgespielt hatten. Ob es ihnen je auch nur einen, einen einzigen Augenblick gefallen hatte. Oder ob der Schmerz sie auch innerlich zerrissen hatte, ob sie auch nur zu viel Angst hatten, ihn zu zeigen.

Ramsay keuchte und grunzte und lachte. "Ich hab dir noch gar nicht die gute Neuigkeit verraten." Er hielt kurz inne, nahm Reeks Gesicht zwischen die Hände. Und dann flüsterte er ihm Stoß für Stoß die Worte zu. "Dein junger Wolf, der große König des Nordens." Ramsays Körper spannte sich einen Augenblick an, stieß ein tiefes Grunzen aus, bevor er über Reek zusammensackte und ihm keuchend die letzten Worte zu hauchte. "Er ist tot."

Reek erstarrte. Er hörte etwas zersplittern. Und plötzlich roch er den sauren Schweiß nicht mehr, spürte den Schmerz nicht mehr, der in seinem Unterleib pochte. Er spürte nur noch die heißen Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

"Du weinst ja."

Und einen Moment vergaß Reek, wer er war. "Du lügst. Robb ist nicht tot. Kann nicht tot sein. Wer soll sonst kommen und mich ..."

Ein Schlag donnerte gegen seine Wange. Ramsay lachte. "Dich retten?"

 _Mich töten,_ dachte Theon, aber Theon war wieder weit fort. Und Reek konnte nur nicken und um Verzeihung bitten.


End file.
